trekspacefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Jean-Luc Picard
thumb Picard wird am 13. Juli 2305 im irdischen La Barre, Frankreich als Sohn von Maurice Picard und Yvette Picard, geb. Gessard, geboren. Schon als Kind träumt er davon, den Weltraum zu erforschen. So hat er keine unbekümmerte Jugend, weil er darauf hinarbeitet der Sternenflotte beitreten zu können, verlässt schließlich den elterlichen Weinberg und schreibt sich an der Akademie der Sternenflotte ein, was er 2323 im zweiten Anlauf schafft. Dies führt dazu, dass er ein schlechtes Verhältnis zu seinem traditionsbewussten Vater hat, der ihn wohl als seinen Nachfolger vorgesehen hat. Die Geschäfte des Weinguts übernimmt später Picards Bruder Robert, der später auch eine Familie gründet. So hat Picard einen Neffen, namens Réné, der bei einem Besuch seines Onkels dieselbe Faszination für Sterne und den Weltraum zeigt, wie dieser. Allerdings kommen sowohl Picards Bruder, als auch sein Neffe bei einem Brand 2371 ums Leben. Er lernt das Klavier zu spielen, gibt es aber bald auf. Er ist seiner Ansicht nach nicht gut gewesen – seiner Mutter hingegen hat es gefallen. Karriere Akademie und frühe Karriere Während seiner Ausbildung wird er nach Morikin VII geschickt, in die Nähe eines Asteroiden, auf dem es einen nausikaanerischen Außenposten gibt. Es kommt dort zu einer Auseinandersetzung mit Nausikaanern. Nach Abschluss der Akademie wird Jean-Luc Johnny Picard zusammen mit Marta Batanides und Cortin Zweller nach Sternenbasis-Earhart versetzt um für die erste Mission im Weltraum eingeteilt zu werden. In einer Bar in der Nähe der Basis wird er von einem Nausikaaner niedergestochen, weil dieser Zweller im Dom-Jot betrogen hat. Er erhält ein Künstliches Herz. Später leitete er ein Außenteam auf dem Planeten Milika III und rettete einen Botschafter. Das erste Kommando thumb|left|Captain Picard auf der Brücke der USS STARGAZER Picard wird auf die USS STARGAZER versetzt, um dort den Posten des Piloten zu übernehmen. Im Jahr 2333 übernimmt er im Rang eines Lieutenant-Commanders provisorisch das Kommando, nachdem der Captain des Schiffes getötet wird. Später ernennt ihn die Sternenflotte offiziell zum Kommandanten der STARGAZER und macht ihn so zu einem der jüngsten Kommandanten der Flotte. 2355 besucht die STARGAZER bei einer Routine-Erkundungsmission das Maxia-Zeta-System und wird nahe Maxia Zeta IV von einem Schiff der Ferengi angegriffen. Zwar gelingt es Picard das angreifende Schiff durch ein Manöver zu zerstören, das später als das Picard-Manöver in die Lehrbücher eingehen wird, allerdings wird auch die STARGAZER bei dem Gefecht so stark beschädigt, dass sie aufgegeben werden muss. Für diesen Vorfall muss sich Picard vor dem Kriegsgericht verantworten, wird aber freigesprochen. Captain der USS ENTERPRISE / NCC-1701-D 2364 (Sternzeit 41124) übernimmt Picard das Kommando über die, gerade in Dienst gestellte, USS ENTERPRISE / NCC-1701-D, ein Raumschiff der neuen GALAXY-KLASSE. 2365 Bei einer Routinemission wird Picard von Q auf ein Shuttle entführt, wo dieser ihn darum bittet, auf die ENTERPRISE kommen zu dürfen, hatte Picard ihm doch eine Vereinbarung abgerungen, in der Q zu gestand nie wieder das Schiff zu betreten. Zu Picards Verwunderung bietet Q ihm an auf seinem Schiff als Offizier anzuheuern, Allerdings schließt das der Captain jedoch kategorisch aus, weshalb Q das Schiff dann in die Nähe des 7.000 Lichtjahre entfernten Systems J-25 schleudert. Picard lässt das Schiff, nachdem Q wieder verschwunden ist, trotz Guinans Warnung nicht umkehren und beschließt die unbekannte Region zu erforschen. Nach kurzer Zeit entdecken die Sensoren ein unbekanntes Schiff, das sich der ENTERPRISE nähert, und schon kurz darauf ist ein kubusförmiges Schiff sichtbar, dass Guinan als Borg identifiziert. Der Erstkontakt bestätigt Guinans Meinung, dass die Borg außergewöhnlich aggressiv seien und man nicht mit ihnen verhandeln könne. Zunächst kann man sich des Schiffs erwehren, das die ENTERPRISE mit einem Traktorstrahl festhält und einen Teil des Schiffs herausschneiden, doch an ein Entkommen ist nicht zu denken. Das Schiff regeneriert sich nicht nur, sondern ist auch technologisch weit den Möglichkeiten der ENTERPRISE überlegen, so dass Picard Q bitten muss, ihm zu helfen, der daraufhin das Schiff wieder an seine ursprüngliche Position versetzt. Picard ist klar, dass man mit den Borg auf lange Sicht rechnen muss. Zu Beginn des Jahres 2367 ist Picard nun Locutus – ein Borg – und erteilt im Namen des Kollektivs Befehle an die ENTERPRISE. Riker gibt den Befehl, den Borg-Kubus mittels eines modifizierten Deflektorstrahls Schaden zu zufügen. Es misslingt der Besatzung der ENTERPRISE. In dem folgenden Kampf kann Riker mit einer erfolgreichen Strategie den Kubus infiltrieren, der auch vorsieht, Locutus an Bord der ENTERPRISE zu holen. Locutus gibt sich gegenüber seiner Crew hartherzig. Data, Beverly und Troi können im Kybernetiklabor mit Locutus eine Verbindung etablieren, erlangen Zugriff zum Borg-Bewusstsein und somit Kontrolle über den Regenerationszyklus des Borg-Kubus. Als der Kubus über der Erde durch eine Selbstzerstörung vernichtet wird, reißt auch Locutus´ Verbindung zu den Borg ab, wodurch Picard wieder zurückkehrt. Durch die Schlacht von Wolf 359 fühlt sich Picard für den Tod von 11.000 Sternenflottenmitgliedern mitverantwortlich. Auch Commander Benjamin Sisko erinnert ihn schmerzlich daran, als er das Kommando über die Raumstation DEEP SPACE 9 übernimmt. Anno 2370 trifft Picard wieder auf Fähnrich Ro Laren. Er hat eine offizielle Empfehlung über ein schwerwiegendes taktisches Training für sie abgegeben. Er will damit sicherstellen, ob sie der Empfehlung würdig ist. Bei der Ausführung des Plans – sie soll den Maquis infiltrieren – entscheidet sie sich, die Seiten zu wechseln und tritt dem Maquis bei. Sie bedauert, Picard enttäuscht zu haben. thumb|Die Zukunft nimmt von der Vergangenheit Abschied. 2371 erlebt Picard eine historische Begegnung mit James T. Kirk, seinem Idol und Captain der ersten USS ENTERPRISE / NCC-1701 und ihrer Gemeinsam mit ihm kann er die Bedrohung des [[Veridian-System]s neutralisieren, dessen Vernichtung Millionen von Opfern gehabt hätte und Doktor Tolian Soran aufhalten, der eine Trilithiumrakete entwickelt, um die Bahn des Nexus zu verändern. Bei der Operation stirbt Kirk und Picard erweist ihm seine letzte Ehre. In diesem Jahr nimmt er auch Abschied von seinem langjährigen Schiff ENTERPRISE, dass an den Nachfolgeschäden des Gefechts mit dem Bird of Prey der Duras-Geschwister zerstört wird. Captain der USS ENTERPRISE / NCC-1701-E 2373 erhält Picard die Nachricht, dass sich die Borg dem Sektor 001 nähern. Er möchte mit der USS ENTERPRISE / NCC-1701-E die Flotte unterstützen, bekommt jedoch den Befehl entlang der neutralen Zone zu patrouillieren. Der Verlauf des Kampfes ist alles andere als erfolgreich für die Flotte der Föderation, welche sich im Typhon Sektor sammelte. Er verweigert jedoch den Befehl, unterrichtet seine Crew über seine Entscheidung und erntet Zustimmung dafür. Darauf lässt er mit maximalem Warp einen Kurs zur Erde setzen. Ein alt bekanntes Schiff die USS DEFIANT / NX-74205 nimmt ebenfalls Teil an der Schlacht und wird dabei stark beschädigt. Die Enterprise erreicht rechtzeitig die Schlacht und kann Worf mitsamt der Crew retten und bekämpft die Borg unter Anwendung von Picards Wissen, welches er sich durch die frühere Assimilation angeeignet hatte. Der Borg-Kubus kann zerstört werden, Doch eine Rettungssphäre der Borg entkommt durch einen Zeitwirbel und die Borg assimilieren die Erde im Jahr 2063. Picard und die Crew der ENTERPRISE folgt den Borg durch den Wirbel und korrigiert das entstandene Zeitparadoxon. 2375 Deckt Picard im Briar Patch eine Verschwörung der Son´a und Admiral Dougherty auf, welche zum Ziel hat, die Ba´ku von ihrem Heimatplaneten zu vertreben, um sich die metaphasische Strahlung der Planetenringe nutzbar machen zu können. Die Crew des Schiffes kann dies vereiteln. 2379 Picard wird nach Romulus geschickt und muss sich gegen seinen Klon Praetor Shinzon behaupten. Dabei kommt es zur Schlacht im Bassen-Graben, bei der Lieutenant-Commander Data und Shinzon sterben. Chronologie right|thumb|Picard als Kadett *2305: Geboren im irdischen La Barre, Frankreich *2322: Bewirbt sich an der Akademie der Sternenflotte; wird zunächst abgelehnt. *2323: Wird nach der zweiten Bewerbung an der Akademie angenommen. *2327: Abschluss an der Akademie. Erhielt nach einem Kampf mit einem Nausikaaner ein künstliches Herz. *2333: Übernimmt das Kommando auf der USS STARGAZER *2355: Kämpft in der Schlacht von Maxia gegen ein Schiff der Ferengi. Picard erfindet ein taktisches Manöver, das später als Picard-Manöver in die Geschichte eingeht. *2364: Erhält das Kommando der USS ENTERPRISE / NCC-1701-D. Seine erste Mission als Captain beinhaltet den Kontakt mit dem Wesen Q. *2366: Wird von den Borg gefangen genommen und assimiliert. Er nahm als Locutus an der Invasion der Föderation bei Wolf 359 teil. Obwohl er der Kontrolle der Borg unterlag, konnte er der ENTERPRISE-Crew Informationen übermitteln, mithilfe derer die Borg besiegt werden konnten. *2367: Verhindert einen Versuch der Romulaner durch Eingriff in den Klingonischen Bürgerkrieg das Klingonische Reich zu übernehmen. *2369: Entdeckt eine antike Nachricht, die von den ersten humanoiden Wesen unserer Galaxie zurückgelassen wurde. *2370: Aufgrund mehrerer Zeitsprünge, die er durch Q unternimmt, wird bei ihm eine neurologische Anomalie diagnostiziert, die sich zum Irumodischen Syndrom ausweiten kann. *2371: Während Picard auf Veridian III versucht, Doktor Soran an der Zerstörung einer Sonne zu hindern, wird die USS ENTERPRISE / NCC-1701-D zerstört. *2372: Jean-Luc Picard erhält das Kommando über die USS ENTERPRISE / NCC-1701-E. Damit ist er nach Kirk der zweite Captain, der zwei Schiffe mit dem Namen "Enterprise" kommandiert. *2373: Jean-Luc Picard verteidigt die Erde gegen die Borg. Er macht eine Zeitreise ins Jahr 2063. *2375: Picard verweigert die direkten Befehle von Admiral Dougherty und unterstützt die Ba´ku im Kampf gegen die Son´a. *2379: Picard wird nach Romulus geschickt und muss sich gegen seinen Klon Praetor Shinzon behaupten. NON-CANON 'STAR TREK - ICICLE' Im Januar des Jahres 2381 wird Captain Picard zum Commodore befördert und ihm wird das Kommando über die Sektorenflotte-Sol angetragen. Picard besteht darauf weiterhin das Kommando über das Raumschiff USS ENTERPRISE / NCC-1701-E zu behalten, was eine Zeitlang für Aufregung beim Sternenflottenkommando sorgt, da die ENTERPRISE fortan nicht mehr als Flaggschiff der Sternenflotte dienen wird. Im Herbst desselben Jahres heiratet Picard die Ba´ku-Frau Anij auf Ba´ku. Er verlegt seinen Haupt-Wohnsitz von der Erde dorthin. Kategorie:Mensch Kategorie:Männlich